Harrys first christmas
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: is harry truly alone for christmas again?


A Harry Potter Christmas story

A magical gift

Au: this will probably be only a one shot... as a sorry for my other Harry potter story being so late. enjoy.

Summary: Harry is once again alone for christmas... or is he?

It was Christmas at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The grounds were covered in a thick blanket of pure white snow, which glistened in the pale sunlight. The lake had frozen over, during the winter season, and the dark forest, was not so dark as the tree tops were covered in the white substance.

Within the magical school, various decorations flew around as they found their place amongst the many garlands that hung on the walls, or round themselves round the rails of the large staircases. Old carols echoed through the many halls as the ghosts sang, drifting through walls and floating through the air, wearing old victorian clothing.

Many of the students bustled around, carrying full suitcases as they raced out of the buildings, leaving to spend the festive holidays with their families, that awaited for them back at home. Yes everybody was in the mood for Christmas, all except one, a boy who had no real family to return to.

Harry Potter, the dark haired, glasses wearing, green eyed boy, sat alone in the vast Great Hall. He watched with no real interest as Professor Flitwick attended to his annual duty of decorating the huge christmas tree that stood behind where the teachers normally resumed. The tree was beautifully decorated with red and gold ribbons, baubles and many other decorations, gold glitter twinkled in the candle light. Snow fell from the magic ceiling, but didn't reach the floor or anywhere below the wall level, but still Harry felt the cold, the feeling of loneliness that usually settled in this time of year.

As usual, his friends had plans with their families, Hermione going to spend it with her muggle family, and the Weasleys' going back to the burrow. Harry hadn't heard from his Godfather since late summer, so presumed that there was not going to be any plans for them to be together, not that Harry expected much.

Pretty soon Harry got tired of the carols that rang through the halls repeatedly and the tinkering of bells, and quickly made his way to the Griffindor dorm. Heck, even the fat ladys' picture was christmasy, snow was in the background and elegant ornaments adorned the foreground, the fat lady wore her usual attire, but wore holly in her hair and other traditional christmas items. Harry grounded out the password, and swiftly entered the dorm. Like the rest of the castle, the dorm was heavily decorated, sporting gold and red for griffindor. The tree stood in the far corner of the lounge, near the fire place, bare from any presents beneath it. But Harry went straight to the boys dorm,and plonked himslef onto his bed. He pulled out his picture of his mum and dad, who smiled at him, waving.

"Merry Christmas Mum and Dad" Harry smiled weakly, he then placed the photo on the bed side table, and crawled under his covers. He missed the sound of the rumble of Rons' snoring and the way the other kids would have to check under their beds to make sure that the twins hadn't left any traps. The twins... God he missed them, they seemed to grow more mischievious, if that was even possible, as the season went on. They left mini crackers in the puddings so that when someone dug into them, they exploded. Or the candy canes that instead of tasting like mint, they were sour and sickly.

"Yeah... Merry Christmas..." Harry sighed, as he closed his eyes. The snow had begun to fall once again, filling the chilly, night sky.

...

The clock struck one o'clock in the dorms, the toll of the clock rang only once, and did not wake the only boy within the chambers. Nor did the crackling sound in the fireplace of the lounge. It cracked four times, bursting with green flames. Hushed voices filled the room.

"Shush, he'll hear you..." a female voice scorned quietly.

"Sorry" three male voices returned. Shuffling was heard followed by stifled laughter.

"Will you be quiet, its not going to be a surprise if you three clowns wake him up" the female hissed once again.

"Geez 'Mione we're sorry ok" a deep voice apologised.

"Where are we putting these?" two idetical voices chorused, and this continued throughout the night, with Harry asleep, unaware of what was instore for him.

...

Morning came quickly, Harry groaned as the bright, white light filtered through the windows. It was Christmas, and he was alone, again. He forced himself out of his bed, and knelt on the floor. He pulled up the valance and peered under his bed, where four wrapped presents stood. He gently pulled out the wrapped gift, checking to see if the tags were still in place. Even though Harry didn't use his "fame" for gain, it did have a few advantages. It didn't take much convincing to get the book that Hermione always wanted, a book of the oldest of spells and laws dating back to times before Merlin. Nor the signed merchandise from Rons' favourite quidditch player.

But it was harder for the twins, though completely the same, they liked different things. So George got some of the rarest joke materials in the wizarding world, Harry fully aware the the twin might use it against him. And Fred got some flavoured flower sweets, that looked like real flowers. Deep down Harry felt somewhat disappointed with the gifts but as gathered the gifts in his arms, he gave a quick glance to his bed side table. He shook his head and proceeded to head for the lounge.

"What the..." He stopped mid-way on the flight of steps, under the tree were presents. Harry slowly walked towards the tree, softly putting his gifts down as he knelt next to the unknowm presents. He picked one up, inspecting it cautiously. On the tag was his name scrawled with the neatist handwriting ever.

"Hermione" Harry smiled to himself.

"Well gone on..." Harry swung round to see smiling faces staring back at him. All four of them adorned with knitted jumpers, courtesy of Mrs Weasley.

"Open them up" Fred and George gave cheshire grins.

"They're all for me?" Harry questions with slight shock.

"Ofcourse silly" Hermione giggled as they all approached him. Harry wasted no time in tearin into the wrapping paper, to reveal a gold plated photoframe, with white enamelled owls soaring at the corners, pressed behind glass was a photo, with all them together, Harry beaming his brightest smile at the front, with Hermione on his right and Ron on the left and the twins cackling away at the back.

"Thanks Hermione" he recieved a hug quickly.

"Now mine 'arry" Ron literally forced the bigish present into Harrys' hands.

"Thanks Ron," again the present got the same treatment as the first, and Harry had to stop himself from laughing. It was a large selection box of flavoured sweets, a mixture of everykind possible, from the chocolate frogs, to the large lollie pop sticks.

"Well, I won't be hungry for a couple of days" Ron chuckled, hoping deep down that his friend will allow him some in the future.

"Don't forget ours Harry" the twins chorused. It didn't take long for the dark haired boy to open the gift. It was a small box, engraved with a logo of intricate writing.

"This looks expensive" Harry started.

"Open it..." George said, Fred nodding in encouragement. Slowly the lid came off, and Harry gasped, within the black satin cloth, was a gold chain, and as Harry lifted the chain from its box, a golden pendant hung loosely from it, it was a lion head, its' mane flaring out from its' head, it looked majestic, with its emerald gemed eyes staring out.

"For our little lion" George chirped, Harry quickly wiped at his eyes as he felt thm begin to prick with tears.

"Thanks guys, this all means so much" he quietly choked back a happy cry. He was soon engulfed by warm chests and strong arms.

"No worries"

"Oh, I have your presents too" Harry spluttered as he broke from the embrace.

"Oh, you didn't have to" Hermione began, but was silenced when Harry handed her gift.

"Thanks" Harry nodded as he passed out his presents. And he waited anxiously as the sound of tearing paper filled the room.

"Oh my god!"

"Bloody hell"

"Cool!" echoed through the chambers.

"Harry... how on earth..." Hermione beamed as she stared down at the book in her hands. Ron was doing the same to the signed gifts.

"Thanks mate" he whispered. Harry smiled brightly then turned to the twins, George already trying to suss out what to do with his new materials, discussing them with Fred as he plucked the individual petals from the flower sweets.

"These are bloody brilliant, I've never tasted anything like these" Fred moaned.

"Yeah, these things are hard to find" George added as he wriggled his brow suggestively, catching onto how Harry must have gotten hold of them.

"I'm glad you like them"

"Like them, we love them!" the twins cried in unison. Silence erupted though as fresh tears travelled down the dark hared boys face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh nothing, it's just this is the best Christmas i've had ever, being able to share it with the people I care about the most" friendly smiles lit up the room as the friends gathered again to huddle up to the teen.

"Merry Christmas Harry" and with that, the friends spent every Christmas together, enjoying the warmth of each others hearts and the company they brought. Harry now felt, he would never be alone again for Christmas, as long as he had his friends by his side.

THE END!

hope ya guys enjoyed it... I am working on my stories... But anyway, I hope all of you have a brilliant, Merry Christmas!


End file.
